


Chains and Fate

by BlackSheep240



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, For a Friend, Frozen Fire, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSheep240/pseuds/BlackSheep240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story of a man, falling into another world where his life is much diffrent, the lives of Dragons as slaves the Humans won the fight and now Dragons are sold bought and used. What will happen when he find the love of his life from his own world in this world and a slave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains and Fate

The sun rises from the open window of the new house they had got in this town. Rhovan slowly wakes up in the bed they got last night, after Shung’s adventure into time they both agreed it would be safer for the both of them if they moved right away. As so the crazed wolf girl could not get them. Rhovan turn to look down at his side his longish wavy red hair falling over his face a little as he looks down at Shung-li, sleeping soundly on his armless side the white pillow poofing up around his head, and the blanket around his waist. They moved more south as so Rhovan did not have to deal with the cold; Fire dragons did not do well with the cold. That and there was less clothing needed which wall all the better for them, they just could not keep their hands off one another.  
Rhovan hums softly and turns over, kissing Shung’s cheek and brushing some of his dark black hair from his face. Without waking Shung-li up he gets up, only wearing his black boxers underwear as he moves to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. Drinking down some of the cooling liquid down, he hears a nose from the distance. It sounded like it was coming from the tree just outside there room. Rhovan glances up and out the kitchen window, Turing about to get a better look, his dark red hair still falling about his face. The leaf’s move a little and he sees a humans form inside the tree. His first thought was a peeping tom, most likely looking in on their last night’s events.  
Rhovan growls lowly in his throat much like an animal would when another was walking into his territory. Well he was a fire dragon after all and if someone was going after his Shung-li then he was going to put a stop to it. He picked up one of his knives from the kitchen drawer, and walks out the door leaving the door open as for he did not think he would be long. He was ready to deck them if they HAD been peeping. He gets to the tree but there was no noise at all just the silence of the wind though the green leaves. He growls angrily and turns back towards the house, grumbling about if it happens once more there would be no mercy.  
But out of nowhere the sound of a deep but still female voice laughs crazily and something falling out of the tree and onto the ground. Rhovan turns his knife at the ready when he gets a face full of cloths knocking him back a little and off balance. Rhovan rips them away from his face only to see a woman, with long brown blonde hair swiped to one side lightly covering her green hazel eyes, and on top of her head oddly was small round bear like ears. On her back was a bloodied baseball bat and in her hands was a large devise he had no idea what it was but it was pointed at him and he did not like it one bit. The devise lightly up the gun barrel shoots out a blinding light and he was falling back he waits for the ground but it never comes he just keep falling and falling.  
But after what felt like forever his back hit the hard ground thankfully the cloths the woman tossed helped his fall but it still knocked the air out of him. He could only groan out “Son of a….” and curse colourfully, he gets up, brushing himself off. Before he hears horses not too far away and some men shouting laughing and jeering the scent of humans overpowering Rhovan curses angrily and steps off the road, and jumped into the bushes not too far away.  
And just in time to for the humans ride around the bend and a cage on wheels, comes into view, humans riding around it in a gardened fashion. Rhovan could tell right away they were dragons like him and they all had chains around their hands and necks. Rhovan blinks in surprise, poking his head out from the leaf’s only a little to get a better look still holding onto his knife ready and waiting.  
He hears the humans talking about taking the new dragons to the dragon market. Rhovan starts to consider going out in his dragon form to scare them off. They start to head on out taking the cage with them, without even thinking about how the humans could got the other dragon that could do the same. He roars loudly flaring his red wings at them going straight for the cage. But before Rhovan could even reach it he freezes, not out of cold or fear but lighting shooting though his body and blood. The humans jump onto his large body crawling up to his large neck they wrap a collar around his neck, he feels his form changing back to that of a human his hands now bond they walk him to the cage. Rhovan yells out screeching angrily “ THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” He pulls violently at the chain, struggling and lashing out furiously at the men. But they hold him stead and laugh, Rhovan even feels one of the m grab his ass and commenting on how he would fetch a high price on the market. They throw him into the cage with the other captive dragon. Rhovan growls and throws himself against the cage bars. A small problem with fire dragons once pissed off they Stay pissed off.  
The other dragon in the cage shrink away from Rhovan in fear and the humans only laugh as they keep on their way, Rhovan curses once more and throws himself against the cage once more before slumping to the ground with a growl, his eyes flashing angrily. A little girl hugging her mother looks up at Rhovan’s grey blue eyes with her own large brown, “ M-mister, please stop, if you do to much they may hurt us all…” she looks down and holds onto her mother closer to her.  
Rhovan smiles gently at her “ I’m sorry, I have a bit of a temper…” he frowns looking at the mother before asking “Where are they taking us?”  
Rhovan looks the mother over, he was pretty but she was crying but not hysterically like some of the other woman, she looks up at Rhovan heartbroken that she was going to lose her little girl. Before answering “to the slave market, where have you been the last 30 year?  
Rhovan frowns once more giving the woman a confused look. “30 years?! What? What’s going on?!” he asked almost losing it himself to his rage once more before the Mother explains.  
“30 years ago the human found a way to turn us into aware human forms ever since they have been hurting us down and selling us as slaves…” she start to cry more and pulls her little girl into her arm burry her face into the little girls brown hair.  
Rhovan looks around wide eyed he could not believe this. “What?! This… this can’t be happening… “ He looks  
Mother “30 years ago the human found a way to turn us into aware human forms, ever since they have been hunting us down and selling us as slaves...” she starts to cry more pulling the little girl closer to her arms  
Rhovan looks around unbelieving what he was hearing. “What?! This… this can’t be happening…” He turns to looks about at the others in the cage forgetting that he’s still only in his underwear, the cloths the woman ‘gave’ him on the dirt road where he fell and was taken.  
In the corner an old man turns to look Rhovan in the eyes. “It’s true young fire… you may want to put some pants on.” He smiles trying to make light into the gloom of the cage but the smiles were forced but the others thanked him for trying.  
Rhovan sighs lightly looking down at his body and the scar from his first lover glared up at him, he looks back at the old man “I kind of don’t have any at the moment, How did they capture all of you?” to the side a human woman raises her hand for Rhovan to see, she was the only human in the cage.  
The woman was good looking too much like the mother she spoke in a soft voice “They raided my home as I tried to hide them. But they were found and now we are going to all get sold off the highest bidder…”  
Rhovan looks sadden for a moment, his head bowed and red flaming hair shadowing his face “I’m sorry… I tried to help you all… but I ended up getting caught as well… but if I had had my chance…” he curses under his breath, his eyes sparking. They do not talk for the rest of the ride, until they get to a great gate of stone and marble. Going past that Rhovan see’s humans leading dragons on chains, some carrying thing other’s wearing only small clothes. They ride further in and see a market, there where dragons tied up in sexual poses and others lined up. The bigger men were standing tall but with heavy chains and almost all but some men and woman had scares. Even less had hope in their eyes.  
Rhovan looked around; none of this was here before. “W-what… What happened?!” Muttering to himself, staring in horror all around him, his fury building in his chest like fire. They keep driving until they end up in an underground loading place, fast they divide the group up, Rhovan and the other men in one group, the young pretty women to another the old for another and lastly the children. The little girl and mother cry out and try to get back together but before anything could happen they pushes each one into cells all in there groups. They keep getting pushed until they end up into a small steel cell the door closes and the only thing he could do was go up to the other door. Eye level was a cut in the steel letting a person look in and the other to look out. Rhovan snarls feraly, he glares out the eyeholes, his red hair matching his fury and fluffing up like fur along the back of his neck he mutter to himself as he looks out into the large room before him “O swear the first person I see…” he said odiously his grey blue eyes coolly look at the pool in the middle fresh water flowing down into it keeping the water clean. That was when Rhovan hears shouting and someone getting thrown down the slop, a body rolls into view, and a man yells down to get the new slaves ready. The long black hair though a little dirty shone in the darkness of the night person stands and Rhovan see’s they only have one arm… the person turns and his green eyes where dull and lifeless with no hope as he walks over to a cell near Rhovan’s slowly and lightly calming the bigger man, he cleans off the larger man’s skin and gets him dressed before sending him up the slop only after he said sorry.  
Rhovan blinks curiously, keeping back from the eyehole he leans against the wall how the hell did I get into this mess…? After some time Shung-li gets to Rhovan’s door, he opens it and bows his head lightly an holds out his hand he speaks lightly as to not anger the distraught slaves “Please come with me, no harm will come to you in my hands, I just need to bath you and clothe you” When he looked up but his green eyes did not shine like they normal did nor did they have his cheer. “…Shung? Shung-li?! What are you doing here?!” He asked worriedly walking up to him “How did you get here!?” The one arm man blinks up at him.  
“Do I know you?” he shakes his head his long black hair flowing around him before holding out his hand once more “please come with me…” That was when Rhovan saw Shung-li’s scars, it was different it was the same arm but the shape and edge was new. Rhovan also saw that he also had whip scars on his only arm, some of them crises crossing.  
Rhovan was trying to this of what was going on, he was a smart cookie when needed and he thought that this must be a different Shung, a different universe! “What are they doing to you? To us?” he ask as Shung-li takes his hand and leads him out of the steel cell his eyes looking all around the room to see if he could get them both out of there. But all Rhovan see’s is a dark underground room, the doors and the inside of the cells so that would mean the walls even though covered with dirt was steel, making it impossible to dig out of. There was no windows, or door outside of the cells just the slop going up.  
“If you’re lucky… you’ll get taking to a nice home where all they need is a clean-up guy…” Shung-li had slowly leads Rhovan to the pool in the middle of the room, Rhovan’s feet touch steel flooring making his thoughts correct about the steel. Shung-li start so slowly wash his legs and feet, he tries not to jump the man but it was hard for he was so much like his Shung.  
“…What about you? What do you have to do?” He asked tenderly trying to keep his hands against the large rock against his back letting Shung clean him.  
“They just lining up buyer for me, until then I work down here to clean and calm down the new poor souls… after some time you just block it out…” He takes out some sweet smelling lotion on his legs and body, Rhovan wanted to purr as he felt the others hand all over him but he held back. As Shung-li start to wash Rhovan’s hair he accidently brushes his body a little to close against Rhovan as he reaches up.  
Rhovan catches Shung’s hand in a soft grip, not wanting the other to freak out “Why don’t we escape? Shung… we can get away from here…”  
Shung-li looks at Rhovan wide eyed, unsure what he was talking about before he made since of it, “… I have tried time and time again… and this is what they do to you…” Shung turns his eyes to his missing arm wincing at the memory of the pain. “They ripped it out of me… there was so much blood…” his eyes get a faraway look before shaking his head to get out of it. “Come now, it’s time for your cloths.”  
“Shung… I… I’m sorry…” Rhovan pulls Shung closer, hurt in his eyes while he hugs the other tightly unbelieving that something so bad could happen to his Shung. He felt Shung pushed Rhovan away after a moment.  
“I think you have me mixed with someone that is not me… I don’t even know your name…” he takes Rhovan’s hand unsure how to deal with this man, he had never been mixed up with someone that obviously meant a great deal to him. He leads him out of the pool now clean from the dirt road and to the other side of the pool, he pulls out white silk cloth with gold beads at the ends from a closet against the wall, he wraps it around Rhovan’s waist, before taking off the others boxers and chains, before replacing the steel chains with gold once to which did not hurt but still keeps him from going dragon.  
Rhovan flinches once, slightly hurt, yet he smiles gently at Shung-li, “it’s Rhovan…” he kneels and tilts Shung-li’s head up to look at him “see? Now we’re not strangers… and I definitely don’t have you mixed up…” Shung-li turns his green eyes up to the others stormy blue’s looking to see if he could be telling the truth.  
Shung-li smiles weakly at the other “Thank you Rhovan…” He looks up the slop sadly before back to Rhovan “I-it’s time to go, topside…” his eyes start to tear up as he wraps his arm around the others neck pulling him into a weak hug, Rhovan felt tears on his bear shoulder “I-I am so sorry, am so very sorry…. I-I don’t know why am crying…” he said weakly as he held the other to himself.  
Rhovan smiles sadly and wipes a tear from Shung’s cheek, before holding him close “I do…” he burries his face into Shung-li’s long dirty black hair and sighs “come on… together then.” He offers his hand and a calming smile to the still crying man.  
Shung-li shakes his head lightly standing up by himself “ I can’t I have to get dressed today, for I too go on the market…” he walks with Rhovan to the slop “don’t try to run… they will get you before you even have a chance.” He holds Rhovan’s hand in fear; he knew that where he will go there will be no running. But maybe Rhovan could get out and far away from here, maybe find the one he seems to have mixed with him with and be happy. But he did not know why he was so open to the red head.  
Rhovan crouches down a little in front of him with a smile, “I’ll be careful… but I promise I’ll get us out…” he said his grey blue eyes looking right into Shung’s as he give such a promise. Shung was so confused as to why this man that he just got the name of not five minutes ago was so caring to him.  
Shung smiles sadly up at the taller man his hand wanting to touch the other once more but he holds himself back “I only wish you free if it comes down to it…” Shung lightly pushes Rhovan up after a man yells down for the new slaves, before a woman walks down with a snooty look on her face, like she was too good to be down here. In her arms was red cloths with gold trimming but other than that Rhovan could not tell what it was, she takes Shung’s hand a little roughly and pulls him into a cell the door closes and all others open the slaves start to move up the slop and onto the market stage.  
Rhovan growls angrily while he was ushered onto the stage, glaring about him furiously, he sees a mass of people and dragons all around him. All the dragons had chains or collars around their necks and some humans looking at the slaves up for grabs. A dragon as Rhovan could tell was a Shadow/Fire mix pulls him to the post next to the others his size. A big round man stands at the other end of the line, puts a hand over a new slave’s head and starts to call out numbers. Rhovan tries his best to keep himself composed, shifting his bonds just a little so he was nearly out of his hand ties. But the Shadow mix puts his hand on Rhovan’s shoulder, before nodding to the side. Turning his head a little he sees a guards at every gate with odd devices in their hands they were ready to jump on any that would try and run, and there always was. Rhovan growls again, yet he nods to the mix as a thanks, still pissed to all hell. The sun was beating down his back; normally he loved the sun on his back but not here, not now. The mix nods and pats Rhovan back before whispering into Rhovan’s ear “Wait until after you are talking to your new home, fewer guards most likely.” The dark mix steps back as the round man gets closer, he was now three people away, and the one that no one bid on where sent back into getting closer, and he was now three people away and the one that no one bid on where sent back into the hold for ‘special’ training. Rhovan leads back to the Mix hoping to get some information, “what about a friend of mine… what do I do? Just leave him here?”  
The mix nods sadly and looks around at the other fire dragons on sale. “Which one are they?” the Mix tries to match this fire dragon with any Family, and friends.  
Rhovan looks back at the man; he was just as tall as he was with dark tan skin and black hair. His collar was onyx but with gold swirls and dark gems, whoever own this man liked to show off his wealth. “He’s a light and earth mix…”  
The Mix looks back with an odd look, before it turns to pity. “Shung has no way out, Light and Earth’s are good money and always go to the nobles… mostly used in very bad ways. Am sorry brother.” He turns to face forward as the round man was only away from Rhovan, he was yelling out more and more gold, slowly getting higher for the mother from the cage. She was looking pretty with White cloth just hiding her form from the men that where looking her up and down dark looks on their faces. It was clear what she would be used for and Rhovan thought of Shung-li, and if he would be used the same way.  
Rhovan growls angrily at the thought “I’m not about to give up… Shung doesn’t belong to anyone but me… and I’ll kill any who would touch him.” The mix looks to the round man before lightly hitting him on the shoulder as a sign to shut up. Rhovan stays quiet, yet his anger is starting to build to uncontrollable levels.  
The round man stand a little more forward from the slaves on the stage, sweating but overall okay, he will get his slave to get him a drink after all the new ones where sorted out. “Now Ladies and Gent’s, we have a special surprise for any nobles out there~ We have a great mix in today and he has been trained in almost everything! He is still pure though and good time will be had!” he said smiling and waving his hands about in a showy manner . “He also has great healing powers as was seen when he helped a little air dragon girl that almost died. The Earth and Light mix Shung-li!”  
As he says Shung-li’s name the man steps out from the slop and out of the darkness of the ground. Rhovan had to stop himself from jumping Shung all over again. Shung’s long black hair had been styled into wavy black curls that had white purls tread into it, gold beads down over the middle of his head leading to his forehead, at the end of the line that had a gold circle plate engraved was the sun and earth to show his mix. There was red ruby’s across his face , Over his neck was red silk with gold edges at both ends leading to his bare chest, then to a corset also a deep red and at the bottom attached gold hoops hanging down to his thighs. There was gold embroidery at the sides lining his hips and curves down over a red belt over his hips. On his legs was dark black leather tight pants with a gold pattern to black leather high heeled boots the souls where a dark red brown that clapped nicely as he walks in the middle of the stage. At the side lining his hips was a red belt of cloth ending with golden colored threads, over his shoulders was a deep red and under the silk was a bump most likely the gold patterned swirls on it. But under the silk was a bump most likely the gold collar that saw before.  
Rhovan struggles a little against his bonds, angry and entranced at the same time, they way that cloth covered and showed Shung made Rhovan want to run to him not caring if people where watching. The ruby’s under his eyes highlighting his emerald eye the red cloth flowing down his frame covering his scars and his missing arm.  
The man stands before the crowd once more “Now seeing as we are asking such a high starting bid, we will let buyer come up and touch, but the cloths stay on.” He said sternly looking at some greedy looking men eyeing Shung up and down. Some men and women came up all dressed in their finest to show off their wealth, noble cloths and gems showing their class with pride. They start to circle around Shung-li, touching him and turning him every which way, he did not fight it, knowing what will happen if did. One even had the audacity to group Shung’s front, making him whimper lightly as the older man touches his length. Rhovan pulls against his bonds once more, steeping forward once. His eyes flashing furiously while he snarls at the group. But the FireShadow mix pulls him back before he could be seen, the men and woman step back ready to or not to bid. The man smiles as they all sit back down “now that we had a look, why don’t we start the bidding.” He starts to call out prices it starts to get so high even the mix seems surprised. The bidding keeps going one noble dropping out after another until only two where left. One was a younger man, slick back brown hair some fancy cloths and leather shoes; he was the one that grouped Shung. He was sitting back in a lazy fashion like he knew that he would win this, his smirks as he eyes his soon to be prize hungrily. The other was an older man, with salt and pepper hair but he was still good looking his face was blank as he bids. Rhovan does not even look at the mix, staring protectively at Shung-li, his heart wrenching just from watching this. After some time the man that was smirking was starting to get angry, glaring at the other man until the older man said his last number. The man no longer smirking sits down in defeat and the round slaver start to count down, waiting to see if anyone would jump in, no one did and Shung-li was sold. The Salt and pepper haired man walks up to the stage and locks Shung’s wrist to a long dark black chain and walks away with his prize. Cursing under his breath, still struggling against the chains, his eyes sparking in such anger that is someone would look him at them they would instantly feel fear.  
The round fat slaver turns, a bright smile on his face at just how much they made from one slave before placing a sweaty hand on Rhovan’s shoulder, instantly making him want to take a bath “Now here we have a pure breed Fire dragon, as you my well know, they are known for being fierce lovers and rough partners” he said with a wink at some of the blushing lady’s in the crowd. “There are good for the bedroom as they are out in the streets, with you to keep you safe from those pesky muggers and robbers. Let’s start the bedding at 500 gold” The slaver starts calling out numbers mostly women jumping in at the bidding and some men. Rhovan looks over to where he last saw the man and Shung only to see Shung-li was looking back fear in his eyes as he was pulled away. He forces a smile and waves good bye for what he thought would be the last time he saw Rhovan, a tear running down his face before he disappears into the human crowd.  
Rhovan watches in horror while Shung was led away. Once he was gone he glares hatefully at the human, clenching his hands so much that his nails bi into the skin on his hands… making them bleed, dripping down on to the wooden stage to join the mosaic of pain and slaver already engraved into the wood; blood, tears and scratches in the wood showing year of use and pain. After some time Rhovan too was sold, a woman walks up and takes Rhovan’s chains from the mix and leads him in the same direction that Shung was taken. Rhovan throws hateful glances at her, blood still dripping from his hands while he follows, puling slightly in place. The woman sighs in frustration pulling on the chains a little harder “come now, it’s not like am going to make you bend over” she said with a laugh “you’re just going to be a gift for my husband, even if we are only married on people he lets me do as I wish if he gets his slaves, he has a thing for men” she said leading him to a grand manner and walking in, looking around Rhovan see’s almost all the servants where men and in slutty but tasteful outfits. Looking up at the grand staircase he sees a family painting the woman was there in a pretty red dress, ruby gems on her ears fingers and neck and silver bands around his gloved wrist, and beside her was… the Salt and peppered haired man! The same that had bought Shung less than an hour ago.  
Rhovan blinks in surprise, then glances about “if you think I’m going to wear and outfit like that…” he said in a disbelieving voice as a French slutty dressed young man walks past dusting with a feathered duster.  
The woman turns to him not glaring but somewhere close to that as he speaks in a high and mighty voice “you will and you will also obey any and all orders giving to you. “ she roughly pulls the chain making Rhovan almost fall to his face before pulling him into a room and hands the chains to another oddly dressed servant, this one dressed with long bunny ears atop his head his neck collar under a bow tie that leads to the corset only covering his belly and back, before they get to the small cloth covering his privets before his legs in black tights and high heels. Before Rhovan could pity the poor dragon the woman speaks once more “Red, like that other one that came in with my husband. Get to it; I want to give him over now before I go out of town.” The bunny dress dragon flinches and nods, letting the woman leave as Rhovan glares at her angrily, his eyes glittering hatefully while she left. As he walks out the door she sighs “the problem with fire dragons, they always need to be trained.” And she was gone.  
Rhovan takes his arms away from the servant “I can walk on my own” he said gruffly. The Servant only nods, holding on to the chains tightly and leads Rhovan to a room, opening it he gets to work pulling out clothing for Rhovan. Rhovan ends up getting dressed in a rather skimpy sash around his middle, tied just in front of his member and decorated with gold coins that hung down the side, the collar about his neck latched with a fine chain but strong enough. The Servant leads Rhovan back to the woman and Rhovan see’s Shung-li not too far away from the man that had bought him at the market. He steps towards Shung, worried sick out of his mind that the man had touched him. But Shung-li turns to look at Rhovan shaking his head a little to tell him to keep still. The salt and pepper haired man turns around looking Rhovan up and down before turning to his wife.  
“Ah Lydia how nice of my wife to get me another~” He leans down and kisses her cheek lightly but there was no love in his eyes nor in hers just greed. “Going out tonight to meet with the ‘girls’?” Lydia turns her head and nods happily turning around in her light blue dress, not as fine as her other cloths though.  
“Yes we will be out of town so no one should know who I am” she said with a smirk, his long hair done up in a simply bun with a single sliver butterfly clip holding it in place. There was no gem’s or any sigh that she was noble in the way she dressed was all low key. Like she did not want to be notes but still pretty.  
The Man nods “have a good one deer~” the woman smiles and turns to leave both Rhovan and Shung say something in her bag as she walks past, a jade serpent coiled and hissing, it was small but it was pretty to Shung-li. The man turns to Shung abruptly making the poor boy flinch “ Go get me a drink slave” he said in a demanding voice his back straight and strict as he looks down his nose at them both. Shung-li bows before he goes to get a drink for the man, once Shung was out he turns to Rhovan. “Now I hear that you are untrained, is this true slave?”  
Rhovan growls lightly as he glares “I am no dog” was all he said also standing tall looking eye to eye with the man.  
But the man just smirk at him like an inside joke was just uttered that only he caught. “you are now” was all he said before he turns, holding out his hand as Shung come back into the room with the drink, he hands it over once more and moves to stand next to Rhovan, his long red cloak blocking some of Rhovan from the man.  
Rhovan, unable to hold back his tongue grins darkly “mistreat a dog and you’ll sooner or later get bitten~”  
“Not if you break its teeth” he said smirking back at Rhovan and wiping his away, he looks over to two slaves before turning to Shung “Slave teach the new dog what to do, latter tonight you and me will have some business to take care of~” he said grinning darkly “we’ll have great fun~ as the slaver said you are still pure~ I can’t wait.” He turns and leaves out the door needing to get some work done before he could retire to his bedroom for the evening.  
Rhovan growls “selfish pig…” glaring after him before he turns to Shung “are you alright? What has he done to you?” he asks worried that he may have already touched Shung.  
But Shung-li just smiles weekly at Rhovan “nothing much has of yet, just some light touches and dark promises of what’s to come, come now I need to show you where everything is so if they need something you can get it without getting lost” he slowly takes Rhovan’s hand but stop. He takes off his large cloak and puts it around Rhovan’s shoulder in hopes to keep him warm.  
But Rhovan smiles at him and wraps it back around the other’s scared shoulders “Thank you, but I’ll be fine, you need to keep warm.” Rhovan pulls Shung-li against him softly hugging him into his larger frame. “I was so worried about you…” he murmured in Shung-li’s now wavy black hair his hand rolling the purls lightly.  
Shung-li looked up at Rhovan, his head between Rhovan’s shoulder and neck, his nose brushing agains some wild wavy red hair his face confused and worried “are you sure you don’t have me mixed up with someone else? I only just learned your name.  
Rhovan shakes his head sadly “no… I’m sure” He smiles and hugs Shung-li closer before letting him go “but I won’t bother you… about anything..” he pats Shung-li’s scared shoulder gently his face reading sadness, but this Shung had no idea how to fix it, so he only take the others hand.  
Looking around Shung-li smiles up at Rhovan “now let’s get you settled” He leads Rhovan though out the house showing him where everything was until darkness falls…  
Rhovan looks around at the room they were it, it was a large room with bed’s for each servant all of them stacked on top of one another, all looking old and used even the windows had bars on them to add to the feeling of hopelessness. Rhovan was appalled at it all but Shung had sent these where some of the better places to sleep he had seen in a long time. Rhovan turns to Shung “Why is this all happening? How come they treat dragons so badly?” he glances at Shung worriedly as a slave walks past with no hope in his eyes, it was the bunny servant, it looked like he was ready to cry, but forgot how to.  
Shung-li looks at them all with pity in his eyes, before looking up at Rhovan “After they found a way to turn us into aware human forms, they attacked the dragon’s cities with no mercy. They won an to the victor goes the spoils… and that just happens to be us… They killed the royal family and kept the other light dragon to the kings and queens of the age, they are still alive as am told but some killed themselves but most of them are alive… So far only the earth dragons are left free.  
Rhovan could not believe his ears, they were all gone, (place memory here about that king guy, ask Becca) “That’s terrible… how… how did…” He shakes his head as if clearing his mind “never mind…” looking around at the bar windows and the double locked doors “we need to get out of here…”  
No sooner than did Rhovan say that then the man walk in, he looked around and grins at Shung, not even looks at Rhovan. “come now dog and get to your bed, ill train you some more tomorrow.” He takes Shung-li’s arm into his hand leading him out the door as the servants start to fill in; Rhovan saw how Shung was shaking in fear of what was going to happen to him, he looks back at Rhovan fear showing thought his eyes and body easily.  
Rhovan nods to Shung “don’t worry… by the end of the night he won’t touch you…” he mutters softly so that only Shung would hear him. Shung shakes his head more worried about Rhovan then himself, he tries to signal Rhovan not to do anything even if Shung wanted him to, he would rather get violated by this man then see Rhovan hurt. Once all the servants where in the man closes the book, locking it and blocking Rhovan from Shung-li. It was not long before Rhovan found that all the servants fell asleep at the same time, trained that way, so Rhovan did not have to sneak by them, he growls softly as he comes to the locked door, thinking fast he twists the knob until he broke growling softly as he opens it as far as it would with the chain, reaching as much as he could he rips the chain off the door trying not to make any noise, soon he was creeping along the passages thanking Shung for showing him where everything was as he comes to the man’s door. That’s when he hears it... Shung-li was whimpering in pain lightly and the man’s moans could be heard, the jiggling chains in a fast rhythm… and the scent of Shung-li’s blood. He blinks in surprise, worried for a moment as he creeps up to the door, peeking in just a little.  
Rhovan sees Shung-li tied up against a post facing away, his back to the man and the door as he thrust in mercilessly, Rhovan also see where the scent of blood was coming from, as it drip’s down Shung’s wrist and down to his shoulder, and where he was being penetrated his pants only down enough to enter, the red belt thrown away onto the bed no far next to the cloak. Rhovan roars furiously and charges into the room, knocking the man away from Shung-li and onto the floor, standing over Shung protectively while he snarls angrily down at the man. Shung-li looks back in horror of what Rhovan was doing before he tries to hide himself from both of them, not wanting the other to see him like this, even if he did not know why but he felt great shame. The man glares darkly as he stands up, he pulls out a small hand held device and points it at Rhovan before saying venomously “get back into the dog pen slave”  
Rhovan glances at Shung worriedly “You don’t control me you filthy rat…” he looks back at the man his grey blue eyes blazing with anger and hatred.  
The man presses the button and Rhovan freezes as pain shoots though out his body, he smirks and walks up to Rhovan and kicks him onto his ass “you get to stay there as I fuck this little slave here, it seems to be someone you like~” He grins and pulls Shung-li back into place roughly making his wrist bleed all the more and Shung to hold back a cry of pain.  
Rhovan snarls, resisting the pain and standing on his own two feet, punching the man in the face and sending him back again “ You will not TOUCH him!” he groan/yells and tried to wrench the gold collar off, the soft metal bending under his force. But another shock runs through Rhovan, greater than before from the back of the collar looking at Shung he sees there was a small thing of technology almost like that handheld device and the men laughs as he walks back to them.  
“Hahaha no one told you about the collars did they? Why do you think we make them out of gold?” He grins and takes out big long chains tying Rhovan up fast to another post with a great view of Shung. The man walks back over to Shung-li once more “not happy about this are you dog?” he smirks and pulls out a dagger he raises it up high and swings it down next to Shung’s neck he leaves it there as he pulls Shung back into position “then this is going to be a long night for you dog… and soon you will be trained” He thrusts roughly making Shung-li cry out in pain. Rhovan was forced to watch this man rape Shung-li until the man was finished, groaning as he pulls out of the crying Shung-li. But he moves to take the dagger and plunge’s it into Shung’s back. Shung-li screams out in pain as he starts to bleed all the more, his legs giving up and he hangs by his tied wrist.  
Rhovan feels his anger finally boiled over, roaring venomously he wrenched the chains apart, cracking parts of the bedpost and hurtling himself at the men, wrapping his arms around his throat and restraining the man’s arms with his legs. He kicks away the remote and with one hand he strangles him, the other hand punching the man’s face clean on the nose. “I TOLD you… NOT TO TOUCH HIM!” Rhovan starts to punch the man until blood runs from his nose and cuts on the man’s face but he just laughs  
The man still laughing punches Rhovan once before pushing him off and stands, he looks down at Rhovan with a dark smirk “as you attack me, your little friend is dying~” he kicks Rhovan across the face as he pulls the dagger out of Shung-li making him cry out in pain once more but weaker than before. The man holds the bloody knife at Rhovan’s chest so that the blood would drip down onto the old scar of Rhovan’s past human lover that had tried to kill him for just being a dragon. Shung-li’s blood slowly drips onto his chest and it drove Rhovan wild, despite the collar his face morphed between human and dragon, a beast-like-human roar coming from his throat before he tackled the man again, wrestling the dagger out of his hands before standing over him before giving the man a chilling beastly grin “you hurt Shung… with this knife, the irony is that you will die by it.” He yells loudly and plunges the knife into the man’s chest. The man yells out in pain as his hands move to cover Rhovan’s gasping for breath as he slowly feels himself dying the blood pouring out of his chest around both of their hands as he tries to push it the blood back, hooping he could save his life, but it was not long before his eyes grew dim and lifeless, his body limp. Rhovan stands up with a snort, before running to Shung-li “let me see it…” he gently places a hand against Shung, trying to reassure the other. But Shung-li groans weakly as he starts to feel his life slipping by, he tried to hide himself once more from Rhovan, not wanting the other to see him like this… even if he was going to die. Rhovan calmly talks to Shung hoping to get Shung to let him look “shh… just stay calm Shung… you’re not going to die and you don’t need to hide yourself…” thinking quickly he gently kisses Shung’s scars as he furiously works to stop the bleeding, sipping the sheets and wrapping them around Shung-li.  
Shung-li nods and his still styled wavy hair falls over Rhovan’s shoulder as he rests his head against it “I… I c-can’t feel my arm…” he winces in pain and Rhovan can feel some blood drip down his back.  
Rhovan unties Shung’s hand and holds him against himself “you’re going to be fine… I promise…” he unclips Shung’s collar, before wrenching off his own “come on, I need you to climb onto my back alright?” he turns around before looking back at the weak Shung-li “and hold on tight okay?”  
Shung-li looks back a little worried “w-what about t-the others? “He coughs roughly blood seeping out down past his lips and down his throat.  
“They are free to go; I will leave a gap for them to leave though… okay?” Shung-li nods slowly and weakly wraps his arm around Rhovan’s neck. Rhovan growls and transforms into his dragon form and with a loud roar, he flared his wings, utterly destroying the room. He glares at the man’s dead body with a snort before he rips a hole in the wall with his claws and launching out of it and into the air. Gaining altitude so they would be out of range of any weapons. Shung-li clings to Rhovan’s large scaly red back weakly starting to bleed out thought the bandages. Quickly Rhovan angles himself towards the mountains, setting down a few moments later in a small wood where he was certain they wouldn’t be caught. Changing back he laid Shung gently on the ground looking him over with worried eyes. “Shung… Shung please… Stay with me.”  
But Shung-li only smiles as he looks around the forest “I-it has been a long time s-since I had been in a forest” his hand touches the grass floor of the green forest staining the green blades red with his blood. He looks up at Rhovan still smiling as he pulls the taller into a weak hug his arms shaking in the strain to hold them up.  
Rhovan hugs the paling body closer to himself “You’ll be alright love… please, just stay awake…” he looks around and pulls up a large herb, pressing it underneath Shung’s bandages and against the wound the flow of blood turning it red as a ruby within seconds. “See? This plant heals quickly, you’ll be fine…”  
But the smaller of the two already knew it was too late having tried the same thing with damaged slave before in the dark hole. His eyes started to dim as he looks up to the other sadness and love still shining as he smiled, always smiling. “R-Rhovan, I hope you find the one that you keep m-mixing me up with” his bloodied hand reaches up and places it against his cheek pulling him down slowly for one more kiss, a kiss of good bye “y-you have made me so happy and feel what I thought I would n-never feel again t-thank you” slowly his body leans down, laying boneless in the other’s arms as his eyes start to close never one taking his eyes off of Rhovan’s until he could no longer fight the hands of death. His body soon stopped all movement no longer breathing, nor his heart beating.  
Rhovan stared down at Shung-li, his long black still wavy from the market that sold him to that man, his heart in his throat as he tried to keep himself stable “Shung… Shung don’t you give up on me now! No! Keep your eyes open! W-We’ll get help… Somewhere! Please… Just stay awake!” His face run’s hot with tears streaming down his face, falling onto the lifeless body cradled in his arms. He presses himself to Shung and let’s his tears fall, sobbing quietly for the other to awake, praying to every deity that Shung wouldn’t be dead… But the smaller does not wake up his body slowly getting colder in the other’s hands. Rhovan shivers and holds Shung to him, pressing his face into the dark, soft hair. He kissed Shung’s forehead and his eyelids, then his cheeks and finally his lips “Please… Please don’t die… Not after all this… not now…” Soon the moon rose from under and was shining down on the two of them, and still the body of Shung-li did not move, the smaller was gone from this world and on to the next. Rhovan laid down with the body on a soft patch of grass, holding the cold body to himself for one last night, taking in the scent of Shung’s hair and skin the scent of the other’s blood was over powering as he hummed sorrowfully to the other, his voice cracking as he gazed upon the lifeless face. It was as if Shung-li was merely sleeping… so relaxed and peaceful that Rhovan nearly fooled himself tears still falling from his cool blue gray eyes.  
But then the world seem to move and shift pulling Rhovan away with dark blackness and away from the dead body of Shung now laying on his side arm out almost like it was reaching for Rhovan begging for the larger to not leave him. But the darkness slowly started to swallow him up pulling him under and just out of reach of Shung-lis body. Rhovan yells loudly, "no! No! Don't make me leave him! Please!!" his eyes widen in horror he could not leave Shung like this! Not in this forest all alone! But the world does not heed his yell of despair from the red headed dragon only pulling him until he was swallowed by the blackness before Rhovan felt he was falling once more. But Rhovan keep fighting screaming in rage and sorrow kicking and clawing at the air frantically “SHUNG!!” it was sometime before Rhovan felt ground under his feet once more, looking around it was their home, where they were living before Rhovan got shot and pulled away into that other world. Even the door was still opened like he had left it when he first left the house. Rhovan leaps to his feet and rushes inside, frantically searching for Shung-li, afraid that he would be the same, cold and lifeless body of the slave Shung.  
Rhovan run’s all over the house until he gets to their room, in the bed laid Shung-li, still and holding onto Rhovan’s pillow. From where Rhovan was standing he could not tell if he was breathing. Rhovan lets out a heart broken quiet sod, approaching Shung slowly, his legs feeling heavy and his heart leaping into his throat again. “Shung… Shung…?” he shakes Shung-li’s shoulder gently, running a hand over his soft long black hair.  
Shung-li hums lightly as his green eyes slowly open, filled with sleep as he turns his head to Rhovan and smiles lightly “morning Rho” he whispers still laying down on the soft warm bed his hand placed where Rhovan was asleep still warm by his body heat before he left down to the kitchen and out the door for some thing or other. Rhovan nearly sobs in relief; he kisses Shung repeatedly, leaning over him and pulling Shung into his arms, kissing him over and over again. Shung-li hums gently wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder kissing him back as he slowly wakes up “Ah, Rhovan. Good morning to you to” He said with a light laugh. His long black hair falling over his shoulders and sliding down his chest a little as he looks up at Rhovan. Shung-li feels tears dripping onto his face, Rhovan’s eyes wet with them as he kisses the smaller heatedly almost trying to steal the breath from within his lungs. Shung-li gasps lightly as his hand moves to wipes them away “Rhovan… what’s wrong?” He asks between their kissing his hand moving to touch and comfort the other.  
Rhovan sighs gently, nuzzling Shung-li’s scared neck kissing it softly as his tear’s fall “I… I thought I had lost you…” Shung-li looks at the time it was not even noon yet.  
Shung-li looks up at him with a light smile “But Rhovan you were only gone for five minutes, Did you fall sleep and have a nightmare?” He asked softly hugging Rhovan to himself as he runs his fingers though the other’s red hair lovingly.  
Rhovan nods lightly some of his red hair falling in front of his face, but was pushed back away by Shung as he looked up in worry to the other “In a manner… Shung… Please…. Just let me hold you for a bit…” Shung just nods and slowly pulls Rhovan into bed with him kissing his neck and chest lightly.  
Nuzzling into his others arms gently his black hair a mess from sleep and activities from last night with Rhovan. “ I would never say no to that Rhovan, do you want to talk about it love?” he said still lightly running his hand though the other’s hair, every now and then moving down to wipe away a stray tear from the other’s cool stormy eyes.  
But Rhovan only nods lightly as the two curls up with each other “Maybe in the morning love… I just want to hold you…”  
Shung-li smiles again and nods with him “then in the morning, do you mind if I fall asleep? I can’t seem to stop drifting off” He said with a wide yawn before resting his head back against the other’s chest tracing the scar with light kisses. Rhovan pauses, a look of fear crosses his face, but he nods and nuzzles him, holding Shung close to him breathing in the smell of his hair with a hum. It did not take long before Shung was sleeping once more, Rhovan able to feel and hear the other’s breathing as his chest rises and falls. The heated breath ghosting over his chest and scars. Rhovan sighs contently kissing Shung sweetly and holding him close, wishing that the other Shung would be here as well… Curled up beside him and settled in his arms. He slowly drifts off to sleep with his Shung still in his arms.

-End-


End file.
